This invention relates to non-rolling castors of the so-called glide or "slipper" type, having a body with a convex ground-engaging surface offset from a vertical pivot axis.
It is known for a castor of this type to have a castor body formed as an assembly of two plastics mouldings, namely a lower base member moulding and an upper cover member moulding. The lower moulding has an upstanding boss to receive a mounting spindle and around which the upper moulding is fitted and the upper moulding has an internal peripheral lip providing a snap-on fixing on engagement with an annular outer peripheral seating around the top surface of the lower moulding.
This prior construction suffers from two main disadvantages: firstly the peripheral rim of the upper moulding is of varying thickness which results in differential shrinkage and thus makes it difficult to hold close fixing tolerances; and secondly the lower moulding is of solid form and hence is expensive in terms of moulding material. The invention has for its object to provide a construction which materially reduces, or substantially eliminates, the fixing tolerance and shrinkage problems referred to and which, moreover, can be designed so as to effect a considerable economy in moulding material.